Liv's Birthday Bonanza - Prompt 2
by ooza
Summary: Volturiward! Need I say more? Vamp AU written for Livie79's birthday.


**Summary**: Volturiward! This is one of three Vamp-AU one-shots I wrote back in June for Livie79's birthday! The prompts, as well as other stories, can be found at **livsbirthdaybonanza . tumblr . com**.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Please do not repost this story elsewhere.

.

.

.

* * *

**Prompt #2**

Edward registered the sound of footsteps seconds before the sweet scent of human blood assaulted his senses. By the commotion in the connecting corridor, the guard would be having quite the feast tonight. He rounded a corner, stepping in line with the vampire leading the group of oblivious tourists.

"Good evening, Heidi." Edward brushed his lips across her ear as he spoke.

"Edward." Heidi cracked a sly smile. Being the only woman within the castle walls who didn't vie for Edward's attention earned her a constant barrage of playful advances from him. She didn't mind. His flirting might have caused the other females to hate her, but it also caused them to respect her.

Heidi was grateful for the status his treatment bestowed upon her, and Edward knew that if the day ever came to pick sides, she would take his.

"Looks like someone's been busy."

"All in a day's work." Heidi glanced over her shoulder, observing the humans walking behind her. Some were completely enthralled in the architecture of the castle. Others looked around anxiously, no doubt wondering where they were headed.

"Right this way, please. Stay together," she called before turning back to Edward. _Like leading lambs to a slaughter,_ she silently added, knowing he could hear her every thought.

Keeping his eyes focused ahead of them, Edward smiled and nudged her with his shoulder.

When they reached the dining hall, Heidi pulled open the double doors and ushered the humans in ahead of her.

"Ladies first," Edward said with a gentlemanly sweep of his arm.

"Actually, I have a surprise for you."

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Nice little American girl to remind you of home. Room four. You're welcome."

Edward couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Why, Heidi. You shouldn't have."

From inside the hall, the tourists, who were now becoming dinner, began to scream. Heidi gave a little wave and slipped through the door.

"Save some for me," Edward called behind her.

Edward headed toward the holding room with a renewed bounce in his step. It wasn't often that Heidi set aside a human for someone. He wondered what had stood out about this particular girl. When he finally reached his destination, he all but tore off the stone door in anticipation.

Huddled in the far corner was a young woman. Edward guessed she was in her late teens or early twenties. She had been stripped down to a lacy set of lingerie, and her hands were cuffed behind her back. A completely unnecessary gesture, but a nice touch, nonetheless.

When Edward entered the room, her scent slammed into him like a wrecking ball. He staggered backward under its power, running into the door. A fracture webbed out from where his body made contact with the stone. His vision blurred, and for a brief moment, all his senses short circuited. When he finally regained his wits, he focused solely on _not_ draining the woman in a hungered frenzy. Her blood had the most delectable fragrance of any human he'd ever come across. He was going to savor her.

As though sensing his presence, the woman curled in on herself, pressing her body firmly into the corner. She didn't want to look at him. She knew her captor embodied death, as fully and as surely as oxygen fueled her own survival.

Edward crouched next to her trembling form. He'd been so distracted by her scent that at first he didn't notice her ragged breathing was the only sound filling the room. Her mind was completely silent.

It wasn't the first time a human had succumbed to shock within the castle. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers across the woman's cheek. She recoiled from his touch and let out an agonized sob.

"There, there," Edward said. He wasn't sure how much she'd comprehend right now, but he wanted to soothe the woman as best he could. Blood tainted with adrenaline was never as good as in its purest form—when the victim was relaxed or, better yet, aroused. "It'll be over before you know it. You'll barely feel a thing."

The woman snapped her head in his direction. The intensity of her stare took him by surprise. He didn't expect to find her so. lucid.

She studied him, her lips pressed into a thin line, her lovely face marred by a frown. Despite her terror, when she spoke, her voice was clear and strong.

"I know what you are."

"Is that so?" Edward didn't expect her to speak. Now that she was, he assumed she was babbling nonsense. "What am I?"

"Vampire."

Edward's smile faded as he stared into the woman's comprehending eyes. She wasn't in shock, and she wasn't babbling. She was very much alert, yet her mind was still utterly silent to him.

"Why can't I hear you?"

Squaring her shoulders, the girl spoke slow and clear, enunciating each syllable. "Vampire."

The creamy, white swell of her breasts captured Edward's eyes. Just below the surface of her skin, her heart stuttered out a visible rhythm, giving away her nervousness.

"You're blocking me," he muttered, more to himself than to her. She was a shield, and a powerful one at that. He was certain of it. "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

The handcuff chains clattered as a violent shiver ran through her. This wasn't how she wanted to spend the final minutes of her life—cold and half-naked in a dank room. She didn't know what it would be like to have her blood sucked from her veins, but she imagined it couldn't be pleasant. The thought of him taking _other_ liberties had her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Just get it over with."

She closed her eyes and choked back a sob as the vampire stood and removed his cloak. When the thick material wrapped around her shoulders, she gasped.

"I'll be right back." Without another word, Edward disappeared from the room, leaving her alone once again.

Edward raced to the guards' personal chambers, where he knew his most trusted cohort would be feeding in private.

"Carlisle," he called.

A shuffle came from within the room, and then Carlisle appeared at the door. The bright hue of his crimson eyes gave away his faux transgression. He knew it had to be important for Edward to interrupt him now.

_You've found a shield?_

Edward nodded. He couldn't risk speaking while there were other vampires milling about. "Come with me. I'm going to need your assistance."

Back in the holding room, the woman was finally beginning to warm up. The cloak had slipped off one shoulder. Being handcuffed, there was nothing she could do about it.

The door opened, and two vampires walked in-the male from earlier and another she hadn't yet seen.

"Stand up," Edward said.

She did as she was told. The cloak fell to the floor, leaving her feeling exposed and vulnerable. Edward produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. Immediately, she swung at him. Her fist met his jaw, followed by a resounding crack.

"Ouch! Shit," she cursed, and cradled her hand to her chest.

Edward was completely unaffected by the blow. "I could have told you that was a bad idea." He picked up the discarded fabric, once again placing it around her shoulders. "What is your name?"

"Bella."

"I have a proposition for you, Bella."

She covered herself with the cloak as she looked between the two vampires. They seemed civil, definitely more so than the violet-eyed female who'd shredded the clothes from her body and tossed her into this room.

"Go on."

"Carlisle and I have been in search of someone with your power."

"Power?" Bella frowned. Powerful was the last word she'd use to describe herself. Her rapidly swelling knuckles were throbbing proof of her lack of strength. She clenched her fist, willing away the pain.

"We have reason to believe it will manifest once you are turned," Carlisle explained.

Bella's eyes widened. She clutched the cloak tighter around her shoulders. "You're going to turn me? Into a vampire?"

"Well, technically _I_ am," Edward interjected. "If you're agreeable to our terms, that is."

"What kind of terms?"

Edward's lips twisted into a wicked grin. He lowered his voice so only she and Carlisle could hear. "You will use your gift to help us overthrow the current reign."

"What's in it for me?"

Edward was both surprised and pleased by her response. He exchanged a satisfied look with his friend. Bella had fire, and he liked that. She would need it.

"You can stay here and rule by my side."

"And if I refuse?"

Edward shrugged, feigning indifference. He wasn't worried. When faced with the choice of life or death, they always chose life, no matter the species.

"Then I guess I won't have to worry about finding dinner after all."

Bella contemplated for a moment. She wasn't ready to die for good, and the promise of authority was more than enough to intrigue her.

"Deal."

"Excellent." Edward stepped forward and brushed the hair away from Bella's neck. "I'll be as gentle as I can, but it will hurt."

Bella nodded. Edward threw a pleading glance over his shoulder.

_I won't let you lose control._

Edward acknowledged Carlisle's vow with a nod and refocused his attention on the pulsing vein in Bella's neck. He inhaled deeply. It was a shame to waste such a succulent kill, but he was forfeiting his temporary pleasure for the greater good.

"Wait!"

Edward paused, his teeth mere millimeters from her skin.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Edward."

"Edward," she repeated. He had to admit he liked the way it sounded coming from her lips. "Thanks for not eating me."

"Don't thank me yet."

Before Bella could respond, Edward sank his teeth into her neck.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
